


Friday I'm In Love

by preyforme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Days of the Week Panties, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preyforme/pseuds/preyforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna loves when John drops by The Roadhouse, she celebrated her tenth birthday and she shows him one of her presents - day of the week panties.  But she shows them when they're on her tiny body.  John can't help himself, he ends up luring her out to his Impala where he can get a closer look at what those panties are covering up.  </p><p>Written for a prompt at spn-kink, "I just want a young Jo bashfully lifting up the skirt on her dress to show John her little pussy and John licking and sucking it.</p><p>Jo no older than 12, other kinks are welcome!"</p><p>**EXTREME UNDERAGE SEX** PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlacingPandora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlacingPandora/gifts).



> If you got this far, you should already know what you're in for...
> 
> This story contains sexual activities between a ten year old and a grown man. There is only oral sex and digital penetration - no actual sex. The activity gets to a point where it is hard dubcon bordering on noncon. So, to sum it all up for you: IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ABOUT SEX BETWEEN A CHILD AND AN ADULT PLEASE LEAVE.

With Ellen’s husband gone she had to run The Roadhouse and take care of their daughter all by herself. Of course the other hunters would come by and check in on her, see how they were doing. She and Jo always had just enough to get by – but never more. Ellen was at The Roadhouse day in and day out, it got to be little Joanna’s home away from home. When she got out of school she went to the bar and did her homework at one of the beat up tables while her mom flirted with truckers and poured drinks.

The thing about a bar like The Roadhouse was that it drew in all kinds of people; there were hunters, truckers, vagrants, bikers. Jo grew up around men carrying guns and on the run from the law. They were the only family she knew.

John didn’t come by too often, Ellen had realized what happened with her husband wasn’t his fault but still – things were tense. But he did stop in a few times a year to check up on them, to make sure they were doing okay. Joanna loved when he came by because sometimes he would bring his boys with and she’d have someone her own age to play with. She wished that John and her mama would get married so Sam and Dean could be her brothers. And John could be her daddy.

So when John came into The Roadhouse Joanna ran straight over to him and threw her arms around his waist. At ten years old she barely came up midway up his chest. He smiled down at her before bending over to pick her up, he groaned playfully, “Joanna Beth! I thought I told you to stop growing!”

Joanna erupted in giggles, “I tried but nothin’ worked. Mama says I’m sproutin’ up like a weed!”

John just laughed along with her, pressing a kiss to her cheek before putting her back down so he could make his way over to her mother. “Ellen.” He nodded towards the woman not at all surprised by how the time had aged her. It was a tough life; just knowing about the things that go bump in the night would age you.

“John.” She slid a bottle of beer towards him and turned back to another customer, obviously not looking to make small talk with John. Which was fine by him.

He made his way to the darkest corner of the bar, sitting with his back to the wall, watching for trouble. Usually trouble knew to steer clear of The Roadhouse but John was always on his toes just in cases. He was half way through his bottle when Jo slid in the booth across from him. He always made her smile, she was sweet as sugar and her blonde hair reminded him of the daughter he and Mary always talked about having. 

Before he could speak she pouted up at him adorably, “You missed my birthday! I turned ten and Mama had a party and lots of people came but not you or Sam or Dean.”

John smiled around the lip of the bottle, “I’m sorry I missed it angel. I bet you were the prettiest birthday girl ever. What did you get?”

Jo grinned and bounced a little in her seat, “I got a game and some coloring books and a doll and,” she started giggling as if she were telling a secret, “I got panties with the days of the week on them! Today my undies say Friday!”

John wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it, but before we could even think about the words, they were leaving his mouth, “Can I see them?”

Joanna’s head cocked to the side as she looked at John with confusion on her face, “Mama says I gotta sit like a lady so no one can see my undies.”

“But we’re friends.” He encouraged her, “It’s okay to show your friend your panties.”

Jo mulled over the words but ultimately she trusted John so slowly she slid the hem of her dress up. John knew no one else could see what they were up to in the dark corner so he didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was leering at her pale white thighs as they came into view. 

The little girl sank down in the booth and lifted her pelvis up so John could see her pelvic mound where the word “Friday” was written in pink glitter. 

John licked his lips.

He could see the crack between her chubby thighs where her pussy lips split and he needed to touch but he knew he had to play his cards right. “You know what would make us best friends?” he asked her in a low voice.

“What?” she sat back down on the bench, skirt pooled around her hips, the little blonde was completely unaware that her tiny pussy was still on display.

“If you pull your panties to the side so I can see your kitty.” He said with a grin, trying to show her that what they were talking about was no big deal.

John could see the indecision on her face but when he added, “Bestest best friends.” She was sold. She reached down and pulled her undies to the side so John could see her baby soft skin in the dark lights of the dank bar. 

John liked blondes. He liked young blondes. 

But at ten years old little Joanna Beth Harvelle had the prettiest pussy he’d ever seen. He knew if he could get her to relax, he could show her things that would make her tiny body shake with excitement. He smiled warmly at her and promised her that if she came out to his car with her, he would do just that.

Jo’s mama never paid much attention to her anyway so she took John’s hand and followed him out to the parking lot. He parked in the far corner, not wanting to get a scratch on his gorgeous Impala and he was grateful that he had. He opened the backseat and told her to crawl inside and lay down, which is how he ended up sliding her panties down her narrow hips, shoving them in his pocket for safe keeping.

He slid her skirt up and let his eyes drink in the sight of her pretty pink pussy, never before touched by anyone but herself and her parents. She was completely pure and at his will.

John’s hands ran up and down the inside of her thighs, trying to take his time with her, wanting to make sure she enjoyed it just as much as he did. He repeated the motion a few times until she was relaxed and when he felt all the tension leave her body he brushed the pads of his thumbs over her pussy lips.

He had never felt anything so soft in his life.

Mary always kept her public hair trimmed and most of the girls he’d been with since either waxed or shaved. But nothing compared to a naturally hairless pussy. He coaxed her legs apart and it was like watching a flower bloom. He watched her tiny folds open up, and hooked a thumb into each lip to gently open it further. He saw her tiny clit and it was as if he could almost taste it in his mouth. 

“John?” she asked meekly, “Mama said no one’s ‘posed to touch my private spot.”

Instead of responding he massaged his thumb against the tiny bud of her clit. She immediately whimpered and her legs tried to close but John’s hand was too wide for her to close around it. “Calm down honey, that should feel good.” He reassured her, once again pushing her legs apart, this time not as gently. 

She started to get up but John put a big, meaty hand on each one of her thighs and pushed her back down against the seat of his beloved Impala, “Just a minute Jo, I wanna try one more thing and if you don’t like it, we can go back inside. Okay?”

John could see the panic in her face but that only made him want her more. She just bit her lower lip and nodded and he swore he’d never seen anything so gorgeous. 

Before she could try to take off again or yell for help John dove into her pussy mouth first. He ran his tongue up along her clit, making sure to brush his facial hair against the sensitive area. 

Jo moaned immediately followed up an incredulous, “What was that?

Jeff chuckled, flicking his tongue against her clit before looking up at her, “That’s you on your way to becomin’ a woman darlin’. Big girl’s love havin’ their pussy eaten.” He leaned back in and made noises like an animal eating just to make her giggle, which was a strange combination, the sweetest pussy on his tongue and the laughter of a little girl echoing around him.

His tongue crept along her folds and pushed against her tiny entrance but it was far too small for a grown man’s tongue. Instead he peeled her lips apart and sucked at the tiny blonde’s sensitive clit. She tasted like a peach and bucked up against his face like she was riding a rollercoaster. 

He held her tiny hips in his hand and pulled her slight body up to his mouth, if anyone passed by they’d think he was consuming her pussy first. He just wanted to push his face as deep into her pussy as it would go. He wanted to taste her first pussy juices as they dripped down her unused cunt. Finally when she was excited enough that she started lubricating herself Jeff licked his pinky finger and eased it into her virginal canal slowly. He didn’t want to hurt her, he wanted to enjoy the game they were playing.

The way she was flopping around like a fish out of water, it seemed like she was enjoying herself very much.

John continued to work his finger in and out of her pussy, moving from his pinky to his middle finger. She yelped softly but he doubled his efforts on her tiny twat and she stopped protesting immediately. He had half a finger inside of her as he pulled away from her pussy, he knew she was close to her first orgasm and he wanted to prepare her. “Honey, you’re going to feel a little pinch, then the best feeling in the whole entire world, okay?”

She just kept biting her lip and pushing her tiny heels into the seat to get John to put his mouth back on her special no-no spot. He didn’t need to be told twice, he zealously ate out her tiny, ten year old cunt and just as he came he shoved his finger deep into her pussy, breaking her hymen in the process.

Jo just twitched around, the sensations too much for her underdeveloped body to handle. “What did you…” Jo tried to speak but she couldn’t catch her breath. 

“You’re a woman now Joanna.” He said with a smile, slowly pulling his finger out, dizzy at the sight of blood on the tip. She would remember him for the rest of her life, he might not have fucked her, but he took her virginity.

It was only then that he realized he hadn’t touched himself the entire time they’d been outside, he was so concerned about her that he completely ignored the aching erection in his pants.

He pulled her panties from his pocket and wiped his bloody finger on them before using them to clean the saliva, blood and faint traces of pussy juice from her body. “I’m going to keep these so I can remember you, okay?” she pouted, her blue eyes as wide and deep as the Mississippi.

“Those are my Friday undies.”

John grinned, leaning up to press a kiss to her pelvic mound, “I’ll tell you what, next time I come visit I’ll bring you big girl panties, okay? With lots of lace and ribbon.”

Jo’s smile was wide as she leapt up and hugged John, “Yes! Pink and purple and blue too?”

He nodded, “Whatever you want honey. You just can’t tell your mommy about all our kisses, okay?”

Joanna smiled widely, “Deal!”

She ran back inside and John quickly pulled his dick out of his pants, jerking off with his face pressed into the panties, he came in the dirt lot and decided that next time, he’d be coming inside Jo.


End file.
